The art of dyeing cotton and other cellulose-containing fabrics is, of course, well known. It is also well known to bleach cotton or cellulose-containing fabrics with various oxidizing agents such as chlorine and/or peroxides.
In recent years, a style of pants designated jeans has become a favorite article of attire for children and adults of both sexes. Jeans are generally made from a coarse, twilled cotton cloth or fabric commonly known as denim. Jeans, and also jackets, shirts, dresses, skirts and other articles of clothing or apparel made of blue denim, are particularly in vogue.
It has become popular, mostly with young adults or those believing themselves to be young adults, to wear apparel made from blue denim cloth having a washed-out look. This look was initially achieved by repeatedly wearing and washing the apparel. Arrival at the washed-out look was often accelerated by using excess bleach during washing.
The washed-out look became so fashionable that pre-washed jeans (never-worn jeans treated to look worn) and other pre-washed articles of clothing made from blue denim fabric are now commercially available. Stylish variations of pre-washed denim apparel, particularly jeans, jackets and skirts, include the "stone-washed" look and the "frosted" look. Neither pre-washed denim apparel nor "stone-washed" or "frosted denim" apparel can be said to have or display a regular pattern or design.